


Stargazing

by matchamaxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: A simple stargazing trip for a tiny bit of privacy goes much better than Sora could have ever hoped.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Stargazing

Sitting on the top of the bridge in San Fransokyo had become one of Sora's favorite ways to get some privacy. The stars shone overhead, a whole galaxy above him that sparkled high above the city lights and danced across the water below. He kicked his feet where they hung over the edge, a good hundred miles above the road and even higher still above the calm water that lapped against the bridge supports. 

Not a soul in sight tonight, Sora had plenty of time to think. Nobody really minded him sneaking off for a little quiet time now that the worlds were safe, or at least while there weren't and dire emergencies that required his attention. He'd managed to avoid everyone's questions when he first landed, only stopping once he reached the bridge to text Riku where he would be if anything should come up. 

He'd climbed to the top easily, taken up his usual spot, and proceeded to just observe the stars. It was far from the same sky he'd gazed at a thousand times on the play islands back home, but it wasn't any less beautiful.

Sora heard the footsteps before they got close, steady and calm across the flat metal beams until they reached him. He closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the sounds of Riku sitting down next to him. Riku didn't speak, like he knew Sora would address him when he was ready. Instead, when Sora cracked an eye open to peek over at him, he found Riku staring up at the stars. 

Sora took in the sight. Riku clearly didn't notice he was being watched, his eyes cast upwards to the dark blanket full of sparkling stars. They danced in his eyes, a delicate tango within a green galaxy that Sora took his time memorizing. The breeze pulled silver hair away from pale skin, a soft flutter before settling back into place. And then there was the smile, a gentle pull at the corners of soft lips that left Sora's heart feeling full of emotions he'd only recently come to understand. 

Sora smiled then, reaching over to put his hand in Riku's. He laced their fingers together, squeezing gently so that when Riku noticed, those eyes full of stars turned to look at him and the smile on his face only got softer. Sora felt the breeze carrying his breath away.

"The stars are different here, aren't they?" Riku finally spoke, his voice a melody on the wind that made Sora's heart sing. Sora nodded, shifting to scoot closer to Riku. He tucked himself against Riku's side, resting his head gently against Riku's shoulder.

"They are. But you still look just as pretty in their starlight, don't worry." Sora offered, giggling quietly as he felt Riku's quiet laughter shake him ever so gently. Riku tucked his arm around Sora, holding him close as he pressed his face into the soft fluff of Sora's hair. 

"Pretty, huh?" Riku seemed to turn the phrase over in his mind, closing his eyes as he felt Sora relax against him. 

"Yeah. You've always been pretty, Riku. But something about how you look when you're watching the stars just makes it even more noticable. Like to me, you're more important than the stars could ever be." Sora offered, feeling the weight that had been forming in his chest the past few months get a little lighter. Sure, he might live to regret his confession, but it felt like now was the perfect time. "It's like you've always been my north star, just guiding me along and even home, when I needed it most."

Riku felt his heart swell in his chest, spurred on by the confessions pouring out of Sora like a leaky boat. With a surge of confidence (or was it stupidity?), Riku pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sora's head. 

Sora looked up at him then, eyes full of so many unspoken feelings that Riku wondered if he might have jumped a little too far ahead of himself. It wasn't until he felt Sora touch the side of his face that he realized just how close Sora's face was to his. 

"Sora." Riku breathed, his eyelids feeling just a little too heavy as he stared into Sora's eyes, deep blue and so soft and full of love that it made his heart ache. Sora smiled at him, and Riku felt like he might jump off the whole damn bridge if it meant Sora would always look at him like that.

"Riku." They didn't really need to say more. Instead, Sora leaned in and closed the distance, too eager to learn just how soft Riku's lips really were. Riku's arms snaked around his waist as Sora kissed him, and Sora's found their way around Riku's neck like they had done this a million times before. Thet held each other close, hearts beating in sync like carefully composed music even after they broke the kiss. 

Somehow, they both knew exactly how the other felt. They would have a lot to talk about later, but they could feel the love in their bones. Whether that was reading the situation right for once or their age-old connection, neither knew for sure. But Sora did know one thing for certain.

"Stargazing was a really good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> What up it's time for more cheesy soft soriku fluff that I continue to only write shortfic for lmao


End file.
